


Memories

by hopelessbisexual



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessbisexual/pseuds/hopelessbisexual
Summary: Post Season 3Catra and Adora both face memories surfacing from their dreams.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 3





	Memories

Catra awakes with a start, Adora's voice was echoing in her mind, mocking her and her mistakes

"You made your choice"

"NOW LIVE WITH IT"

Her cheek stung from the memory. She couldn't tell the time, there were no windows in the horde, something she hated. Catra always hated the nightmares about Adora, she hadn't slept in days, and her ribcage was showing from not eating properly, she wanted to sleep forever. Catra stumbled over to the bathroom, knocking her hip on the door, with a hiss she meets her own eyes in the mirror, there were almost completely unnoticeable amongst the pitch black night, although her one yellow eye was prominent. She wanted to cry, but she had no tears left.

She wondered if Adora ever had to go through this, ever jolted awake from her past, from her. For a second she pondered over Adora and how cute she was when she slept, but that though was quickly crushed, as if it had never appeared, but Catra knew it did and she hated it, she hated how much she missed Adora, how much she wished Adora would come back for her. And another part of her wished Adora would never return. She wanted to fight Adora, argue with her, kiss her. But she couldn't and it was all her fault.

Catra decided that she was done with the Horde, done with feeling sorry for herself, she would create a new life for herself, one where she didn't need Adora, or Hordak, or anyone, apart from herself, she was excited, for the first time in so long. She was gonna do it tonight, it should be easy, i mean Adora did it and she's an idiot, how hard can it be. Since she was already awake, she figured she might as well pack for her departure. She didn't need much only a new change of clothes to change into so she wouldn't be recognised and some food. She was all ready to go. She took one final look at herself in the mirror. And she hated it, she hated what she saw. She glanced at some scissors sitting on her sink, she was hesitant to take off her Face armour, (idk what it is called), she couldn't remember the last time she took it off, she refocused and held the scissors up to her hair and cut, and cut, and cut, until she had a nice short bob. She liked it, it was new... She set off on her course to Erelandia, she figured it would be easy enough to hide there, until she figured out what to do with her newfound freedom.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Adora awoke with a shock, immediately gasping for air and calling out Catra's name, until it was caught in her throat, and she couldn't speak for a second, she immediately burst into tears. Catra's words from that day still shook her to her core.

"You made me this".

"You took everything from me".

"You broke the world, and it is all your fault".

She wanted to cry, wrap herself up in a blanket and never face anyone ever again, but she couldn't, she was She-Ra she had to do everything for everyone, even if she was miserable. She walked to her bathroom, it was so different to the Horde. It always surprises her when the floor is cold, she gasped and did a little jump, almost falling when she landed back on her feet. She wanted to feel normal again, no that wasn't it, she knew what she wanted, but it was so wrong, but it felt so right. She wanted Catra she missed her terribly, her purring at the end of her bed each night, her small kisses on Adora's knees every-time she fell over. She missed everything about her, heck even her witty comebacks. Ever since everything went back to normal, Adora had never been the same, she had stopped going to meetings, talking to people more than necessary until she could sneak away, and even skipped meals to train obsessively. Bow and Glimmer were worried, but they knew that no one had been the same, and she just needed some time. 

It was morning, and she hadn't slept after her nightmare about her...enemy? She didn't know anymore. All she knew was that she didn't have time to dwell on Catra right now, especially when they have to do a checkup on Erelandia, they had always taken hard blows from the Horde, and they were needing a lot of help. The trip there was silent and awkward, but as soon as they arrived, Adora felt better, even if she was running low on energy, she couldn't show it, not right now at least. She had the job, of cleaning up the streets that were blocked by trees and such. It was pretty boring, little did she know it would get a whole lot more interesting.

She was at the end of one street picking up a particularly heavy branch, when she accidentally bumped into someone, the person was small and was cloaked.  
"Hey! watch it!"  
"Gosh I am so sorry i din't see you there!"  
Adora took her time trying to understand why the strangers voice sounded familiar-  
"CATRA??????'' she yelled twirling the stranger around and pulling down her hood, she stopped for a second worry rushing over her as she saw that Catra was covered in scratches and had dark under-eyes. Catra turned around surprised to see the lady she had spent nights thinking about, standing in front of her eyes wide open with fear. Her instinct was to fight, but she stopped herself, this was meant to be a new beginning. So she ran, or at least she tried to before Adora grabbed her tail and pulled her into a hug, Catra was shocked and almost leaned into the touch, but stopped herself, she squirmed her way out of Adora's arms, hair on edge, as she clutched the side of her cheek, where Adora had punched her. Adora had noticed the gesture and remembered everything bad Catra had done, and her expression went sour. Catra almost whimpered from Adora's expression change but stopped herself.

Now it was just the two of them, struck with disgust and want for the other.

:))))

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, this is my first one :) i was heavily inspired by another fanfic but i had other ideas for it so ya. Also sorry it was so short, i had to go to bed :/


End file.
